A Hufflepuff Finds Harry's Heart
by XxXRedVinesXxX
Summary: Cedric and Harry find help, and love in one another. How the GoF should have gone. BoyxBoy. Cedric/Harry
1. Chapter 1

"A Portkey?" Harry asked, ever the uninformed one. If only he hadn't been raised by the Dursleys. Maybe then he wouldn't have to ask a question every fucking time someone mentioned a magical item or creature. Oh well. At least he was getting used to it.

"It's an item that's been enchanted so that it can magically transport anyone touching it." Hermione said. Well, Ron and Hermione were definitely two things for Harry to be grateful for. They were, without question, Harry's best friends. Harry could always have a good time with the both of them. Anyways, if this portkey whatchamacallit would be taking him back to Hogwarts, then Harry was definitely down for it.  
>All of the Weaslies were making the trek over the hills and golden colored grass, and Harry and Hermione, had they not been so accustomed to it, would have felt like outsiders in the great mass of red hair. Arthur stopped suddenly at the top of the hill and exclaimed happily. Harry took that to mean they had located the portkey. Harry climbed the aforementioned hill and saw that they would not be the only ones at the portkey. Arthur was talking to some man, but Harry was not listening. Instead he was ogling the magnificently built boy that the man was traveling with. He had such smooth and seductive skin. And those muscles! Lean and powerful. His hair was magnificent, the most wonderful shade of brown that turned nearly red in the sunlight. His eyes were a smoky grey that nearly sent Harry's mind into a fog. Harry continued to stare embarrassingly at the boy until he finally realized that the man was addressing him.<p>

"Merlin's Beard! Harry? Harry Potter?" The man said. Did he hear his name was Amos?

"Er… Yeah?" Harry said lamely.

"Ced's talked about you, of course, told us all about playing against you… I said to him, I said – Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren that will… you beat Harry Potter!" Amos said. Cedric Diggory. Of course. Harry recognized him from the beginning, but was certainly thrown off by. Well. Cedric's hotness. Cedric couldn't have just gotten that sexy over the summer. Maybe it was just now that Harry was catching on. After all, Harry was just getting used to the idea that he could like guys. He didn't even want to tell Ron or Hermione, despite knowing they would never judge him for it, just because he was so unsure of it himself. But if being gay meant being attracted to this, then Harry was gayer than the fourth of July*.

"Harry fell off his broom, dad." Cedric says. He sounds exhausted with his father. "It was an accident." Harry silently thanked Cedric, because Harry was much to lost inside his own mind to offer a response. Not that he could have given one if he had a clear head. How was one to respond to something like that?

"Yes, but you didn't fall of did you?" Amos says, ignoring his sons obvious desire to change topics. "Always modest our Ced, always the gentlemen… But the best man won, I'm sure that Harry, would say the same, wouldn't you eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you didn't need to be a genius to tell which ones the better flier!" Cedric stared daggers into his father's head while Mr. Weasly continued to ogle his watch, as if it had all the precious secrets of the world written in code on its face. Arthur Weasly finally said something to do with time, and asked Mr. Diggory if anyone else was coming, but Harry stopped listening after that, opting instead to wrack his brains for something, anything to say to Cedric. But apparently the Wizard God* was on Harry's side that day, because Cedric came striding over to Harry. Even Cedric's walk was erotic to Harry.

"Can't wait to see you put that fancy new broom of yours to work on the Quidditch pitch this year Harry." Cedric said politely.

"This time you won't be winning so easily!" Harry said jokingly. Suddenly all of the awkward tension caused by Amos flew out of the proverbial window. Cedric visibly brightened, seeing that Harry wasn't taken aback by his father's brash impoliteness.

"Listen, I apologize for him. I don't get what his problem is with everyone else, but apparently the thought that somewhere out there, there are successful people who aren't me, is a thought that does not fit into his brain. I hope you wont think any less of me." Cedric said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. His face read like a book, and the words printed on it said that he had some daddy issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Authors notes time! I forgot to do it last time! Anyways. This story just kind of came to me when watching AVPM, even though the AVPM relationship is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Point is, the idea hit me like a lightning bolt, so I decided to read an ass ton of other similar fanfics and piece together parts that I like. This is the result. It is BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read. And also, please feel free to criticize. I'm really not offended by flames, but they don't really serve any purpose because I immediately ignore them, so constructive criticism would be a nice way to go if you want me to actually listen. Enjoy the show!**

As Harry proceeded to spit the bits of turf that had found a way into his mouth after the gut wrenching experience of portkey travel, he looked up to notice that Arthur, Amos, and of course Cedric had been the only ones to land on their feet. Of course Cedric had. Of course Cedric would have to be just that perfect. Merlin's beard, was Cedric the only thing the boy could think about?

Cedric and Amos walked off eventually, while the Weasley troupe lagged about. Finally Arthur found the man they were supposed to be paying and struggled majorly to do the rather mundane task of paying the site manager. The poor bugger is half out his mind with all the memory erasing spells. Ah well.

"First time seeing professional Quidditch Potter?" Asked Cedric. Harry was still glowing from the experience. Fantastic.

"Yeah" Harry said, his scarlet blush doing nothing to stop the boy from beaming. Harry had left the Weasley tent after a couple minutes, not that the tent wasn't alive and happy, just because Harry wanted some air. And what did our favorite orphaned boy wizard find? Why, Harry's personal sex god, of course!

"Well. I must say, it was one of the best games I've ever seen." Cedric said, his face alight with every inch of the elation Harry was feeling. The bliss exuding from the Hufflepuff's features just made the boy's sex appeal triple. Cedric was wearing, quite successfully might I add, muggle clothes.

"I can't imagine a better game. And Krum! My god! The Wronski Feint, was it? Surreal! Its odd. Most Seekers are small, but Krum, he's a giant! Maybe that's how he could pull his broom up so quickly." Harry said, before he realized he was talking to another very muscled Seeker. "You think you could pull it off Diggory?" Harry joked. Cedric laughed.

"Not a chance in hell. Wouldn't have the guts for it even if I could. You're a Gryffindor! Why don't you try?" Cedric said. Harry chuckled.

"How about no. I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not suicidal. And hey, you're a Hufflepuff, maybe you can Find* a way to pull it off." Harry said.

"Ooh, looky here! Potter's not afraid to get cheesy with his comebacks!" Cedric said, teasing the younger boy. Harry smirked.

"Oh really? Now who was it who started it? Oh that's right, you! 'You're a Gryffindor'" Harry said, butchering Cedric's unique accent. Cedric laughed along with Harry. They chatted for a while like that, but alas, good things do not last, and like the rest, this too had to end.

Cedric heard it first.

"You hear that?" Cedric asked.

"I hear a change of topic, if that's what you're asking" Harry taunted.

"No, seriously, what's that noise?" Cedric asked. Harry listened close. It was a sound he knew well. It was a sound similar to the sound Dementor's placed in Harry's head whenever he saw them. It was a woman screaming. Cedric and Harry reacted simultaneously, running towards the noise. There were a horde of masked people, all in black, marching. There were people levitating in the air. They seemed almost dead. And screams. The screams pierced the night. Cedric grabs Harry's arm and drags him to the woods.

"We have to help them!" Harry screamed at Cedric, who kept pulling Harry away from danger.

"There's nothing you can do about it Harry. Those are Death Eaters. They aren't going to play nice, and you are NOT going to be killed. Not while I'm around." Cedric said, keeping up a brutal pace.

"Well well well!" said a person Harry hoped would never re-appear in his life. But of course, life is not fair like that. Not for Harry Freaking Potter*. "Did the scary mask ruin your little date?" Draco asked leaning up against a tree. Date? Harry asked himself, before he realized that Cedric was holding his hand. Cedric had apparently just noticed as well, because Harry's hand was dropped only a second later.

"Stuff it Draco!" Harry said. Cedric ushered Harry on, and so he did, leaving Malfoy mumbling something about how the masked people were here to kill all the mudbloods and muggles, and how he needs a rocketship*. When Cedric and Harry finally reach deep enough into the woods that Cedric deems it safe, Harry nearly collapses to the grassy forest floor.

"You alright Potter?" Cedric asks, genuine concern in his voice.

"Fine, I'm fine" Harry replies, out of breath. Cedric had held his hand. He wanted to do it again. Oh god, what was Harry doing, thinking like that at a time like this!

"You won't be" a low, gravelly voice says. Suddenly there are several wands pointed at Harry and Cedric. Harry can hear Cedric cursing violently under his breath. The wands were being held by the masked men, Death Eaters. Cedric and Harry both drop to the ground an instant before red light shoots out of the wands. Harry tried to pull out his wand to avoid another narrow encounter with stupefying spells, but Harry's wand isn't there.

"Shit!" Harry exclaims, but suddenly a spell is shot into the air, and a large skull appears out of smoke. The skull opens its mouth and a long snake comes out of the jaws. The world suddenly erupts into chaos. The only thing Harry knows is that Cedric is with him, because at some point, Harry had managed to wrap his arms around Cedric's left bicep, hugging it tightly like it was his only chance of salvation.

Then, like a bolt out of the blue, Arthur and Mr. Crouch come out of nowhere. Mr. Crouch was demanding to know who cast the skull in the sky, which Harry learned was the Dark Mark. Neither of them knew, obviously, and Harry still had no wand. Until, that is, Amos Diggory comes out of the bushes with Mr. Crouch's house elf, Winky. And in Winky's hand? Harry's wand. Things were never simple for Harry Potter.

**Okay, time for notes. I'm writing all of this at one in the morning. And I have school tomorrow! YAY for sleep deprivation. Anyways, I've put up a poll on my page on whether Cedric should live or die at the end, so go vote immediately. Also, I need a HP nerd to tell me, if Cedric is of age to enter in the Cup, and he survives the ordeal, will he still come back for another year at Hogwarts? **

**P.S. Anyone who messages or reviews, or hardcore stalks me and finds out my email or phone number or adress and contacts me and can tell me what all of the Asterisks (*) I've put into the story mean, they will get to decide a side pairing that will be mentioned. Limitations apply. If the pairing blows I will ignore. If the Pairing involves cheating, I will ignore. But yes. What do all of the asterisks (*) have in common?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright me lovies. not bitter, just twisted answered my question and therefore wins three trillion awesome points and wins the title of Supermegafoxyawesomehot. I've been updating more than I probably will usually, but I doubt that I will update less than once a week. Usually I update twice a week, but both on the weekends. Okay, schpeel over.**

****

Of course the last spell cast on his wand was the Dark Mark. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Luckily, nobody really believed Harry or Winky could have cast the spell, so they were both freed. When the Weasley crew returned home, Mrs. Weasley burst into a fit of tears, she had been so worried that the Death Eaters had been after us. She got over it, and just a bit after that it was time to return to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione and I were all in one compartment. Back to the original crew. And guess who was in the compartment next to ours. Why, the sexiest whatsitspuffle in existence and Cho. Its funny how Harry's side of the conversation started to stutter and fail when he noticed how those two were getting along. Harry had thought that maybe, just maybe, all that touching Cedric was doing was out of the desire to touch Harry, but apparently, that assumption was completely false. Hermione was the first to notice Harry's lingering glance, which was only to be expected.

"What's over there?" Hermione asked. Ron had no idea what she was talking about, and tried to lean over and see, but at that exact moment, Draco barged into a nearby compartment and started to talk his ass off about his father wanting to send him to Durmstrang.

"In the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts, if he's going to talk about it so much, why doesn't he just go to it already?" Ron said, obviously tired with Draco's bullshit, even this early in the year.

"It's not like he needs a rocket ship to get there!" Harry added, grateful for the distraction from Hermione's question. It wasn't long till Draco came in and saw Ron's dress robes draped over Pig's cage. Draco mocked Ron for a while, and while Harry glared at him, Harry noticed another pair of glaring eyes. These eyes were grey, instead of his bright green ones. They belonged to Cedric. The boy was everywhere.

"That hat actually has quite a voice" Harry said, amused. The Gryffindors gathered round him just laughed. As McGonagall read her list of names of children to be sorted, Harry let his eyes wander. They wandered past Draco, past Cho, and past all of the teachers, and landed on Cedric. Who was looking right at Harry. You might think that Harry might have been used to people staring at him, but for some reason, this was different. Somehow, the fact that Cedric was looking at Harry was more important than anyone else's glares and stares. Cedric's eyes quickly flitted away after the eye contact, but Harry knew that Cedric had been staring at him. That knowledge was only confirmed when a bright red blush started to paint Cedric's face. Harry felt his face heat as well. Harry smiled and focused back on to the announcements. The classic announcements were being said. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest, don't go to MR. Filch's banned rooms, etc etc. Until Dumbledore said something that Harry did not expect. Quidditch was canceled. Harry bolted upright, along with some other hardcore Quidditch players, including, of course, Cedric. Instead, the Tri-Wizard tournament would be taking place. And there would be other schools coming as well. Including Pigfarts, or whatever school Malfoy had been talking about on the Train ride earlier. Harry could tell that between Cedric and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this year was going to be quite interesting.

**Whew. Done. Its hard to build up to the point where you can put smut in. Maybe ill put in some dream sex scene, just to lighten things up. Also, there is a Poll on my page on whether or not you want Cedric to die at the end. Vote. Alrighty, sleepy time, byeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty Mis amigos. Last chapter was really really short, so I'm going to try and make this one longer. Also, my grammar and all that has been a bit silly because of sleep deprivation. Sorry. AH well. Also, not bitter just twisted requested Lupin/Sirius, which I will write, but it will be a bit later on, when you actually see Sirius at Hogsmeade. Lupin will be there and stuff, and then after you meet them both there will be a bonus chappie full of smut.**

Apparently, Harry had been misled. So far, the year was pretty normal. Except for Mad-eye's unconventional teaching methods, school had been going just like it had in past years. Cedric had yet to make a major appearance, although Harry had caught Cedric eyeing him in the dining hall a couple of times. Harry had also been caught eyeing Cedric. And not just by the bronze-haired boy himself, but also by Hermione. He managed to convince her each time that he had a lot on his mind and couldn't help but stare into space. For the brightest witch of her age, sometimes Hermione could be quite gullible. He was walking with her then, and Ron too. Ron and Harry were talking about how cruel having double potions was, while Hermione just rolled her eyes. Their conversation stuttered to a standstill when the trio saw the gigantic gathering built up in the halls. Harry tried to see what they were gathered around, but all he could see was some poster hung up. Ron, being the tallest, was the only one who could see, so he read it aloud.

"Says there that some fancy other schools are coming over for the Tri-Wizard Tournament on the day before Halloween. The last class will be cut half an hour short an' we haff to put our bags up in the dormitory" Ron said. Harry smiled after a moment.

"Brilliant! Potions will be cut short!" Harry said, that small victory brightening his day. Ron beamed in agreement. Some Jigglypuffle or whatever said something about having to tell Cedric, and Harry's head snapped toward the speaker, turning his attention to the possibility of speaking with the Bronze-haired Prefect. Harry soon realized Cedric was nowhere near, but it also became clear that it _would _give Harry and excuse to stalk the older boy.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Harry asked his friends. Ron raised an eyebrow and Hermione was a bit thrown off, but Harry didn't care, and left without a word. Harry charged up to his bed and found the Mauraders Map and spied that the bronze haired Quigglepuffy or whatever it was and headed toward his location. Cedric seemed to be wandering the hallways with a couple of his friends, which Harry hoped would disappear by the time he got to the tall and handsome prefect. Harry didn't get his wish. Harry sighed and gathered his confidence and stepped out in front of Cedric. They made eye contact. Harry nearly swooned, getting lost in those stormy grey eyes, but snapped out of it and opened his mouth to speak

"Hello Harry" Cedric said. He motioned for his friends, one Ravenclaw and one Hussiepoofer or whatever they're called, to leave. They did.

"Hi Ced. Just wanted to make sure you knew the other schools were coming this Friday." Harry said, instantly realizing how pathetic he sounded. He started to sweat, and decided to talk about something that could actually lead to a conversation, instead of stating something as idiotic as what he just did. "Do you think you're going to enter the Tournament?" Now Harry could see Cedric's eyes brighten.

"Yeah. I know it's really unlikely for me to get in, but… I don't know, it just sounds so exciting" Cedric said, nervously running a hand through his beautiful bronze hair that shone darker in the dim corridors of the school.

"Yeah. Sounds frightening too though." Harry said, his mind being unable to produce anything more interesting.

"Yeah, but the worst part of it all is that they canceled Quidditch" Cedric said, possibly trying to lighten the mood.

"I know! And just after I saw the World Cup! Just isn't fair!" Harry said, actually distressed about it. Cedric was nodding enthusiastically and smiling warmly. So warm that Harry felt himself heat. Harry hoped his blush wasn't visible.

"You know, we could play a little game just ourselves" Cedric said. It may not have been intended to seduce, but to Harry, that was a sentence he could masturbate to. "It would just be seeking of course, but who knows. Could be fun!" Cedric said.

"I would love that!" Harry said, trying and failing to not sound desperate for some Quidditch. Cedric practically beamed.

"You want to meet me on the Quidditch Pitch right after dinner? Bring your broom, an I'll bring a Snitch. Maybe this time I'll win fair and Square, eh?" Cedric said.

"Doubtful!" Harry said, giving the taller boy a light punch on the arm. Cedric laughed and told Harry to not be late. Cedric started to run after his friends who managed to not be entirely out of sight. They had probably been waiting. Oh well. Harry couldn't wait for that night. All of Harry's classes went by in a blur, mostly spent with Harry trying to imagine how it could go. Most of Harry's imaginings led either to an embarrassing failure, or ended in hot sex. Harry knew neither was likely, but that didn't chase the thoughts out of Harry's head. Finally it was time, and Harry ran without a word to his two best friends. He got to the Quidditch Pitch out of breath and tired, but so pumped with adrenaline that he could barely stand still. Cedric was already there. Harry tried to calm himself as he walked toward the Bronze haired boy, who looked absolutely stunning in his Black and Yellow Quidditch robes.

"Hello Harry!" The boy said, obviously excited for the upcoming game of Catch the Snitch. Harry beamed and waved at him. The two met in the center of the Pitch and Cedric gave Harry the rundown.

"No rules. Catch the Snitch. I'll release it, and then on the count of three we take off. Understood?" Cedric said. Harry nodded, still beaming. "Alright" He said, releasing the Snitch. Cedric watched it flitter away for a bit. Then he stared at Harry.

"One" Cedric said, still staring. Then his eyes flickered to the left and Cedric started to blush. Cedric returned his eyes to the smaller raven haired teen's. Cedric took a step closer, only inches away from Harry now. Harry officially had no idea what the fuck was going on. Was this some sort of intimidation technique?

"Two" Cedric said quietly, huskily. Harry gulped. Cedric leaned in close to Harry's face, and, his grey eyes closing for the moment, kissed the smaller boy. Harry froze. Then melted. Harry's brain was far off now, in a world of pleasure and tranquility. Harry's body however, was in a turmoil of want. Harry was about to deepen the kiss when suddenly Cedric pulled apart.

"Three!" Cedric shouted, shooting from the ground with his broom and laughing. Harry stood dumbfounded. And then decided that thoughts were the opposite of what Harry needed at the moment. Harry shot off too, making a beeline for Cedric, and past the Hufflepuff seeker, the Snitch.

Less than forty-five minutes later, Harry caught the snitch, just barely pulling in front of Cedric, who seemed to have slowed suddenly, although that was probably just a figment of Harry's imagination. The two boys landed shortly afterward. Cedric wouldn't meet Harry's eyes when Cedric congratulated him. There was no resentment or jealousy, or even any sense of falseness in Cedric's voice when he congratulated the raven boy, but that didn't change the fact that Cedric was definitely not looking at Harry.

"Cedric…" Harry called after the taller teen. Cedric stopped and turned around, focusing intently on Harry's shoes.

"Yeah Potter?" Cedric said, shuffling his feet nervously. Harry felt a pain in his chest, like someone was wringing out his heart like a handtowel.

"That was a dirty trick Diggory. But you still lost, didn't you Diggory? Your father has nothing to be proud of as I see it. You can only win by default." Harry said, angry tears coming out of his eyes. Harry turned to leave, his robes flaring out wildly.

"Harry, please, wait." Cedric said, his voice heavy with sadness, but no anger was to be found there. Harry didn't want to. He wanted to cruciatus curse the bronze haired prefect, but for some reason, his legs stayed firmly to the same spot. Suddenly Cedric was there.

"It wasn't just a dirty trick. I. I don't know. I. I thought it would be funny and charming or something. I know, I'm an idiot. I just thought. You know, how you've been looking at me in the Dining hall. I just thought maybe you liked me back. I'm such an idiot!" Cedric said, tears of aggravation and frustration coming down his face. Harry blanched.

"Cedric… Of course I like you!" Harry said, putting himself in front Cedric's eyes. Cedric's stormy grey eyes snapped to Harry's burning green ones.

"Really?" Cedric said, his voice catching.

"Of course you bloody idiot!" Harry said, punching Cedric in the arm, hard enough to make the older Hufflepuff wince. Harry was laughing, but tears were still coming from his eyes. "Next time, you just ask me the fuck out instead of kissing someone out of nowhere, you bloody fucking bastard!" Harry said, now embracing Cedric. Cedric was laughing too, and apologizing profusely. They just kind of stood there, hugging, Harry's head at the older boy's chest and Cedric's chin resting on Harry's raven haired head. Then Cedric, smoothly as possible extracted himself from the smaller charcoal haired teen, still holding the boy's hands.

"It's getting dark." Cedric said quietly, as if his voice would shatter the moment if it were to be too loud. Harry nodded, smiling sadly.

"Can we see each other soon" Harry said, a bit embarrassed at how much he wanted to never leave the taller Hufflepuff.

"Yeah. I'll find you, okay?" Cedric said. And for once, Harry thought that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay. Maybe this year he wouldn't have to face unbearable horrors. Maybe this year everything would be just normal. Maybe this year he can just go to his classes, and pass unnoticed by everyone. Except for maybe his Cedric. Maybe this year he could get something he had always wanted, something even more intimate and powerful than friendship. Maybe this year Harry would find love. Maybe this year, everything would be okay.

Maybe.

***Squeal!* I fangirled at my own ending. Mission accomplished. Okay lovies, I'm done with this chappie. Hope you like. Finally and actual relationship! YAY! Please review. The Magical unicorn clerk typists in my brain are powered by Ramen, Coffee, and reviews, and my supply of Ramen is sorely lacking. Your reviews will actually make a difference! WOOT. **


	5. Chapter 5: Oh shit

**Okay my pets. This story is advancing quickly now. Thank the lawd. It was really bad at the start. Slow and whatnot. I don't really have anything to tell you in the A/N, so I'm just going to get into the story. **

Despite Cedric's promise that two wizards would be seeing more of the other from then on, Harry had gone a week without any more than a passing glance at the Bronze haired Hufflepuff. Even on the night of the Welcome Feast for the Durmstrangs and the Beaubatons, Cedric didn't get to say word one to Harry. It was starting to bother Harry profusely, but he couldn't allow those thoughts to stay because soon, very soon, the school Champions were going to be announced. Everyone was waiting anxiously, and the only relief to the tension was the escapade that resulted from the Twins attempting to cheat Dumbledore with a simple ageing potion. Needless to say it failed miserably. The two ended up with enormous white beards and definitely no chance of getting in. It _was_ entertaining however.

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron, feasting away. Ron wasn't much for conversation, as it was impossible to understand a word that was coming out of his food clogged mouth. Hermione was still bitter that the food was made by "slave labor", and Harry was much too tired of those lectures to even run the risk of starting her off. The feast went by rather quickly, and then, none too soon, Dumbledore got to his feet. One either side of him, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff looked as tense as everyone else. Ludo Bagman was grinning and winking at various students while Barty Crouch looked quite uninterested and almost bored.

"Well, the Goblet of Fire is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it will only need another minute. Now, when the Champions' names are called, I would ask them to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go into the next chamber –" Dumbledore indicated the door behind the table, "-where they will be receiving their instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once all the candles except those inside the pumpkins were extinguished, leaving the hall in a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone brighter than anything else in the Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched. Everyone waited. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. A few people kept looking at their watches…

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered two seats away from flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned a bright, firey red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered from the depths. The whole room gasped, leaning forwards in their caught the paper and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The Champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read in a clear, strong voice, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" shouted Ron, as a storm of applause and cheering swept over the Hall. Harry saw Viktor rise from his seat at the Slytherin table, nodding to his stomping class mates and slouch up towards Dumbledore. He turned right and quickly disappeared through the door.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff boomed, so loudly he could be heard over the applause. "Knew you had it in you!" The clapping and chatting died down as the Goblet burned red once again. Everyone's attention was on it as a second piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted, as the girl who seemed so much like a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding towards the remaining Beauxbatons. That comment was a bit of an understatement, because those who weren't sending death glares towards their class mate were sobbing into their arms. When Fleur had vanished through the door silence fell again. Only this time, the silence was stiff. It grew and breathed and swept everyone up with the static charge of excitement that was cackling through the Hall. This time is was the Hogwarts Champion… The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered from it and the tongue of flame shot high into the air. Dumbledore plucked the third piece of parchment from the air.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Harry had to refrain from jumping to his feet like the Hufflepuffs and so settled for clapping until his hands were raw and stamping his feet. Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly and turned to the Gryffindor table. Grey eyes caught emerald and Harry nodded, grinning, his hands stopping to give the boy a thumbs-up. If possible, Cedric's smile got wider as he headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. The applause went on for such a long time it was a while before Dumbledore could make himself heard.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as the last of the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three Champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, to give your Champion every ounce of support you can muster" – He looked towards the, still sulking, Beauxbaton girls – "By cheering your Champion on, you will contribute in a very real –"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was very apparent as to what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet was burning red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and with it came another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands and everyone in the room locked their eyes on him. And then the man cleared his throat and read out –

"Harry Potter."

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry blinked and looked round, becoming painfully aware that almost every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. Everyone was glaring at him as though he had just destroyed the Quidditch pitch. He was stunned. He felt numb. This was definitely a nightmare. He hadn't heard right, Cedric was the Hogwarts Champion, how could he also be?

Oh dear wizard god. Cedric. What the in the bloody fuck would Ced think of him now? By the glares of all of the other Huffymarshmelluffs, he could assume that Cedric was going to be pissed. Who knew Buffertuffs could even feel anger?

There was still no applause. Harry could feel something like a great ball of icy darkness growing inside of his stomach. Harry was starting to cold sweat. The room was completely silent. McGonagall had gotten up at some point and spoken to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded to her.

"Harry Potter. Harry, come up here if you please." Dumbledore said, nearly passing it off as nothing, until his voice cracked just the slightest bit. Even Dumbledore was confused. This did not bode well. Harry wished that he could turn to stone, so that nothing could make him get up there and have to face the shame of it all. No such luck. As it turned out, it was Hermione that forced him to move, giving him a look that said "Well. You're fucked. Nothing you can do but go along with it" Harry got up and stumbled, dreamlike to the front of the room, well aware of the glares and insults being hurled in his direction.

"Through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said. There was no humor anywhere in his voice. He wanted to say 'no thanks' and flee the Hall. He wanted to run and hide, but of course he didn't. People wouldn't expect him to. People expected him to face everything head on. But this was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The fear of having to go into that room and tell everyone, and especially Cedric, that he was also a champion, was far, far too great. Harry would much, much rather face the children of a Dementor and Voldemort than have to go in that room. But he had to, so he did.

The room was filled with paintings of famous witches and wizards. On one end of the room there was a beautiful blazing fire. Harry's eyes glided over the other, older champions. Victor was the most menacing, Fleur made him feel insecure, and Cedric… God, Cedric was perfect. His bronze hair, lit by the grand fire, flickered and flashed as if it were made of fire. His skin was smooth and perfect. Harry could have just stared for the next eternity, but no. That was not allowed

"Wat iz eet? Do zey want us bak en zee hall?" Fleur asked. Harry turned scarlet and faced the floor. She thought he was going to bring them back to the hall. HE felt so small and useless. Pointless. Sad. Ugly. Harry wanted to hide under his invisibility cloak for the rest of his life. Fleur tapped her foot impatiently, probably assuming he had turned that shade because of her beauty. Hah. Stuck up bitch.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman exclaimed, beaming like an excited child. "Gentlemen…Lady. May I introduce – incredible as it may seem – the fourth Triwizard Champion!" Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Viktor looked about to kill him, his look darkening viciously. Fleur was the first to speak.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Ludo Bagman repeated with a small confused frown. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly and it was Cedric's face that darkened this time. His stormy eyes swirled with emotion and he locked them on Harry's face. The raven-haired boy frowned and shook his head slightly, trying to tell the older boy that he hadn't put the parchment in without actually speaking.

Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young!"

"Well…It is amazing. But as you are all aware, the age restriction was only imposed as an extra safety measure. As his name has come out of the Goblet…Well I don't think there is any ducking out at this stage…It's in the rules Harry, you are obliged…He'll have to do the best he –"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of bickering people entered: Professor Dumbledore closely followed by Mr Crouch, Professore Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGongall and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of hundreds of students on the other side of the wall before it slammed shut behind them.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur, striding to her Headmistress and reminding Harry of a five year old about to tattle on someone. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Somewhere beneath Harry's numb disbelief, he felt anger. Little boy? He had gone up against things that perfect Fairy Princess had never even thought about! He would be willing to bet that the worst Fleur had to constantly deal with would be boys chasing her and fingernails cracking. Harry carried with him the pain of being orphaned, the pain brought by the Dursleys, and then every year at school so far he had been forced to do things, unimaginable things. Face a parasitic version of the darkest wizard of all time, face a fragment of the same wizard, not to metnion a BASALISK! He had to save his godfather from Dementors, and a werewolf. Fuck her.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, formidable height. The top of her head brushed the candle filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously, as if her tone of voice could intimidate Dumbledore, the smartest, greatest, most beautiful wizard the world has ever seen.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Karkaroff muttered. He was wearing a steely smile and his eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts Champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two Champions – or have I simply not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short, bark of a laugh.

"C'est impossible!" Madam Maxime huffed, resting her hand on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two Champions! It is unjust!"

"We were under the impression your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Karkaroff sneered, his steely smile colder than ever.

"It's no one's fault but Potter's," Snape intervened, his black eyes alive with malice. Nice of him to assume so, don'cha think?

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly and turned to Harry who had been in the same position since Bagman had dragged him forwards. He was still staring at Cedric, but the boy had long turned away to stare into the fire.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, turning to face his headmaster with a small frown of disparaging annoyance towards the man who had just gained his attention. He was entirely aware of the eyes on his face and Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet for you?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring the man cast in shadows behind him.

"No," said Harry firmly.

"Ah! But of course 'e is lying!" cried Madam Maxime. Snape was shaking his head, his lip curled.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that – "

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiv ze line," the gigantic woman said with a shrug.

"It is possible of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore! You know perfectly well that you did not make a mistake with that line!" Professor McGonagall snapped angrily, glaring at Snape.

Harry found himself staring at Cedric once again, the boy gave off the air of not paying much attention, but the tenseness in his shoulders made it perfectly clear that he trying very hard to not jump directly into the conversation. He grappled with the urge to reach out and touch the older student before looking round at the now complaining Karkaroff.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," the man hissed. He had dropped the unctuous tone and his smile now. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two Champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore. After all of our meetings and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. It's a magically binding contract, like Dumbledore, Crouch and Bagman have been saying. Highly convenient, eh?"

"I don't know what you mean, Moody," the Durmstrang headmaster said, folding his arms defiantly.

Harry could tell that the man was trying to sound disdainful, as though the other mangled ex-Auror wasn't worth his time. However, his hands were giving him away. They were balled into fists at his side.

"Don't you? If anyone has the right to complain, it's Potter," Moody hissed, "But…funny thing…I don't hear him saying a word."

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur burst out with a childish stamp of her foot, tugging her shoulder from Madam Maxime's large hands as she pouted at Moody, her pretty face sour. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!"

"He doesn't care about that." Cedric barely whispered. Harry's heart lurched happily, it looked as if Cedric was on his side, but Moody sunk his fleeting pleasure.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," the ex-Auror said softly and the room fell silent. Cedric was looking at Harry again, this time concern in his gaze, and perhaps the younger Gryffindor was imagining it, but it looked like the boy had taken a step towards him.

Ludo Bagman, who looked very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet, laughing uncomfortably. "Moody old man…What a thing to say!"

"Imagining things am I?" Moody growled. "Seeing things eh? It was a very skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet…"

"Ah!" Madame Maxime exclaimed with a dramatic roll of her eyes, her hands once again on Fleur's shoulders with a grasp that looked comforting, but restraining. "What evidence is zere of zat?"

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object! It would have to have been an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting there are only three schools competing, magic that I doubt Potter has even studied…I'm guessing they submitted his name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in the category…"

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Moody," Karkaroff said coldly, moving to stand behind Krum, waving his hand dismissively at the ex-Auror.

"It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. It took a moment to realize that he was talking to Moody, but then he remembered that 'Mad-Eye' couldn't be his new Professor's first name. The ex-Auror fell silent but continued to glare at Karkaroff; the Bulgarian's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to the entirety of the rooms occupants. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr – "

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

The gigantic woman of course had no answers, and so contented herself with glaring at "Dumbly-dorr" There was a rather long spell of silence before Dumbledore took it as his cue to dismiss his students.

"Harry, Cedric, off to bed now. I gather that Hufflepuff and Gyfinndor will be rather excited to throw a celebration for their new champions." Harry sighed in relief and started out the door, only waiting once he was outside and out of earshot of the headmasters. Harry waited for Cedric, and not for long. Apparently Cedric had been chasing after Harry.

"Harry" Cedric said, an intense and extremely confusing combination of relief and irritation in his voice. Harry was scarlet again, and close to crying.

"Cedric, I didn't put my name in, I swear! You have to believe me, I don't want to be in that competition. I was clapping for you, I was so happy that you could be the Hogwarts champion, but now… this has ruined everything, how can I ever make it up to you, I don't want any of the attention! This is all the opposite of…" Harry rambled frantically. Cedric's eyebrows inched closer to his hairline until he decided that he had heard enough, and firmly placed his fingers over the boy's mouth.

"I know Harry. I could see it on your face. You didn't want any attention at all. You looked ready to die if someone were to only poke you." Harry was so relieved he almost buckled. Cedric's face was nearing Harry's. Harry was once again enthralled by Cedric's stormy grey eyes. Cedric's lips brushed against Harry's own, causing Harry to sharply inhale. Cedric's lips pressed more firmly against Harry's now. Harry instantly deepend the kiss, smashing their faces together and biting Cedric's lower lip. Their noses were scrunched, and it messed with Harry's glasses, but neither of them noticed as they continued to passionately make out. Cedric's hand started to travel under Harry's shirt, while Harry's hands entwined themselves in Cedric's bronze hair.

Okay, so this year certainly wasn't going to be easy. Harry wouldn't have a normal time. There wasn't going to be any relaxing. Things were still going to be tough as shit. But one thing was certain. If Harry got to keep Cedric, then the year would be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you want my head on a platter, I understand. My lifes gone a bit crazy. I didn't even have time to write over break because, guess what! My school decided that having finals right after we get back from vacation is totally cool, so I had to go fucking nuts studying OVER BREAK! **

**I think that should be illegal. **

**Anyways, I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to write more faithfully. At least this one is pretty long. **

**I'm really really sorry… Anyways, here it is. **

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron. Ron, of all people didn't believe him. That rat bastard! Harry wanted to get out of his bed and rip open the curtains that surrounded his bed and curse the redhead until he begged for forgiveness. Harry did not. Harry did however get out of bed and walked into the common room, where Hermione was waiting for him. With toast. Hermione, after Harry ate his toast, took him out and explained to him fully that Ron, although being a good person and a great friend and a fantastic Gryffindor, was an idiot. Hermione knew Harry didn't put his name in, and Hermione thought Ron knew as well, but he was simply jealous. Harry was a bit flabbergasted that anyone could WANT to be pestered every night of every day and hated by some and loved by others, and known by everyone. Harry would have gladly given it to Ron, except most of the time, Harry liked Ron enough not to put him through the torture.

Thank god for Hermione. Honestly, without that girl, Harry and Ron would both be dead, or worse, expelled by now. After Hermione and Harry's walk, Harry went to write a letter to Sirius. While he wrote it, he couldn't help but think of Cedric. Harry wanted so much to tell Sirius all about it, after all, Sirius was one of the most important people in Harry's life, and Cedric was quickly climbing that ladder. It only made sense to tell Sirius, right? And on the flipside, what about telling Cedric about Sirius? Harry knew that that could lead to some very very bad places, what with Sirius Black being a notorious escaped criminal thought to be after Harry's life. But still, Cedric… He's trustworthy, isn't he? Of course he is, but at the same time… That trustworthy? Sirius could be killed at a simple slip of the tongue. Harry just didn't know. And Harry decided to tell neither of them about the other.

Classes resumed, and Harry was miserable. Every time he passed anyone not from Gryffindor, he cringed, knowing the judgements in their minds. Most were polite enough to not say anything out loud, but then of course there was Malfoy's gang. Harry knew that realistically, not all Slytherins were bad, but Malfoy had managed to ruin Slytherin house for Harry completely. And now even some Hunkelytugs were getting aggressive because Harry had stolen their houses glory. Its probably because nobody knew what the fuck a Huglybunkler was before Cedric brought the hotness factor. And now Harry was stealing their glory. The buttons were a nice touch. Very high brow, had to think about it before you could understand the insult of "Potter Stinks" and the underlying message of "Support Cedric Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts champion" was hidden under layers of sardonic irony only the brightest of wizards could comprehend. It was a great fucking day for Harry.

It only got better when Harry got a detention for fighting with Snape. Poor Herman. Malfoy and Harry had been fighting, and then Malfoy turned to Hermy and Harry had exploded and accidentaly cursed one of the idiots behind Malfoy, the fat one. Oh wait, they were both fat. And in return, Malfoy had accidentaly cursed Herman. Hermans teeth outgrew her face to a grotesque level, and Snape said he couldn't see a difference. That's when Harry got his detention for fighting with Snape. And guess who joined in with both the fighting of Snape and the detention. Ron. Great. Just who Harry had wanted to spend more time with. The idiot ginger who thought that Harry was some sort of attention whore that would flash his Ms. Cooter to any old camera. Fantastic.

Then in Potions class, Colin burst through and called Harry out. Great. That will certainly not draw any attention to Harry. Nope. Not one bit. The only thing that made up for that was that Harry got to see more of Cedric. It was quite homoerotic, all this talk of wand weighing. But then there was Reeta Skeeter, possibly the least erotic thing to Harry's existance. She bum rushed him into a wizard-god damned broom cupboard and bombarded him with questions that had nothing to do with the lies being written with the satanically infested Quick-Quotes-Quill. Dumbledore, once again proving himself to be the most wonderful, most talented and most beautiful wizard ever, rescued Harry from the vile reporter whose Patronus Harry assumed to be decapitated babies or starving African children or the tears of innocents or something equally horrible. The memory she must have used to conjure it must have been ripping the fingernails out of three year olds. She was awful. Ugh. After the shiver crawling up and down Harry's spine at the mere thought of her went away, Harry proceeded to go to the wand weighing ceremony.

Fleur was up first. Her wand was in fine condition and contained Veela hair. Veela hair from Fluers own grandmother. Ron would have proclaimed to know it all along. Cedric was up next. And the homoeroticism begind.

"'Ah, now, this is one of my own, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands, nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches" Olivander said.

'Well well well', said the little voice in Harry's head 'Cant wait to get in the sack with that. Twelve and a quarter inches? Does not dissapoint!'

Ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… you treat it regularly?' Olivander continued. They had to be joking, Harry thought. Were they trying to give him a boner?

'Polished it last night,' Cedric was grinning. Well there it is. Now with that lovely image, Harry crossed his legs and attempted to not jizz in his pants. _Cedric lying down on his big luxurious bed that couldn't possibly have been in Hogwarts, but Harry had imagined anyways. Cedric's sheets were bunched down at his ankles and Cedric was naked. Cedric had his hand tightly gripped on his overly large pulsating member. Cedric's hand was moving up and down, curving slightly when it came to the tip of Cedric's penis, causing Cedric to gasp out Harry's name in the throatiest, lustiest groan Harry had ever heard. _Harry shook himself hard and focused back on the conversation while attempting to cut off all circulation to his boner that seemed like to rip through his robes.

Krums measuring was no less erotic, altough Harry noticed less, most likely because Krum had a face that said 'If I catch you staring at me bum, prepare to endure the most excruciating cruciatus curse imaginable'. And also because Harry had an all enveloping crush on Cedric that did not allow his gaze to wander it appeared. After Krum sits down, Harry's called up. Olivander tactfully avoided telling everyone that Harry's wand was the twin to the greatest murderer of the age. Finally its all over and Ludo calls for pictures. Reeta, lovely as always, makes certain that Harry is front and center. Everyone leaves the tent in a hurry, and by some random hap stance, Harry and Cedric just happen to be the last ones in the tent.

"Hello Harry" Cedric says nonchalantly. Harry rolled his eyes and brought Cedric's face to his own and kissed Ced on the lips. Cedric smiled a bit and kissed back.

"I missed you Ced." Harry said into Ced's chest, while Cedric laid his head on top of Harry's own and wrapped his arms around the smaller mousy haired boy.

"Missed you too." Cedric said, quietly, almost reverently. The two of them just held each other in silence for a while. It wasn't the awkward type of silence, though of course the both of them felt a bit awkward, as teenagers invariably do.

Eventually, Harry, who still couldn't think of a word to say, separated himself from Cedric and said they had both better get dinner before all the food is eaten by Crabbe and Goyle, the fat lumps. Cedric nodded, still saying nothing.

Harry watched the bronze haired boy and felt this immense surge of warmth, like he was bathing in the type of sunlight that never really got to London, like he was enveloped in sand, like his heart was made of still red embers. The feeling made Harry shiver with something akin to exhilaration, but less flighty then that. Like a thrill that he knew would burn all night long and much much longer.

And with that feeling, Harry wandered to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, and Ron, which certainly threw a tiny bucket of water on whatever feeling Harry was carrying around with him, but not nearly enough to douse it entirely.

Ron speaks, but Harry doesn't hear at first. Eventually Ron repeats himelf.

"Harry! Hey, you! You've got mail." Ron said, stiffly, tossing a letter at Harry.

From Padfoot.

It wasn't long until Harry's warmth left completely. Rita Skeeter made sure of that, the iconoclastic bitch. No, iconoclast is too cool a word to use on someone like her. She's the type of person that makes you realize that you would be indefinitely better off if you lived deep, deep inside a mountain cave where reporters couldn't ever reach you and ask for an exclusive.

Anyways, Rita's poison pasta machine of a quill or typewriter or whatever the hell she used to write what she gave to the newspapers foolhardy enough to publish the festering pile of lies drizzled with a lovely jus of hogshit that was the reporting (although to use 'reporter' in such a way may taint its connotations for centuries to come), had written a lovely libelous article on Harry that prompted unceasing teasing from the Slytherin section of Hogwarts.

If that weren't enough, Harry was now freaking out about the first task which was not far away at all.

The unquenchable optimist hidden inside Harry mentioned that at least there was the Hogsmeade visit, which Harry _was _looking forward to, even if he would not have the company of a third. Harry had wondered about seeing if he could manage a trip with Hermione, himself AND Cedric, but that thought had been quickly wiped away because Harry really did not want to make his relationship with Cedric public at all, whatsoever, not even to Herman, no matter how cool she was, even if she was the coolest girl in the world.

Then Harry entertained the idea of meeting Cedric alone, but that too was fairly out of question because no matter what, Harry was not going to be one of those guys who abandons his friends for his romantic interests.

So Harry would go with Herman and they would have a great time without Ron or Cedric. Bah. Men, who needs 'em anyways?

Hermione and Harry _did_ have a great time, and even though their Butterbeers were interrupted by Mad-eye and Hagrid. Hagrid had told Harry to meet him that night, and that's where Harry was now, following Hagrid and Madam Maxine into the forest under the cover of his cloak.

He followed them for a while, until he started hearing voices. Not like 'secretly a Basalisk talking to you through the walls while slithering through the pipes and finding some mudbloods to attempt to kill' voices, but 'OH MY GOD SOMEONE STUPEFY THAT DRAGON BEFORE IT KILLS US ALL' voices.

And that was what they were saying. Because that was the first task. Dragons.

Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was doomed. Very very doomed. As in, 'I'm going to be eaten by a gigantic fire breathing, tail whipping, sharp clawed, razor toothed, fire breathing behemoth of a dragon' doomed. No metaphor.

Sirius, while it was fantastic to talk to him… or at least his face, was no help at all. A simple spell, he said. All Harry would need is a simple spell. Well, Harry had a lot of simple spells. Expelliarmus, Harry had it down. But Harry could hardly disarm a dragon with that.

Stupefy? Not likely. After all it had taken like a dozen wizards to stun that big dragon. Oh wizard god, Harry sincerely hoped he didn't have to face that one…

What else did he have. Alohamora? Yeah, that'll work, he can just unlock the dragon's skull. Harry was stuck. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Harry bet that Krum would know exactly what to do, especially since Karkaroff was in the woods as well and had no doubt seen and reported the dragons. Fleur might not have known what to do originally, but with Madam Maxime on her side, she could probably find something.

Wait.

Cedric! He didn't know! Harry had spent all this time trying to find some spell with Hermione in the Library and he had completely forgotten to tell Cedric at all!

Harry ran out to find the bronze haired boy that would have been Totally Fucked. Harry finally spotted the irresistibly handsome around the campus in a group of friends. Harry did NOT want to try and talk to Cedric in the middle of a crowd of Hurphydurfs that hated him for taking the spotlight that Harry would have rather not existed.

Harry came up with a plan and quickly went at it, splitting Cedric's bag with a Diffindo charm. Cedric, as Harry knew he would, told his friends to go ahead without him. Harry stepped out and started to help Cedric with his stuff as soon as the Hugglypuddings were out of sight.

Cedric brightened when he saw Harry, but Harry said nothing, but motioned over to a shed not currently in use by Professor Sprout. Cedric ran over there behind Harry, carrying all of his books and assorted materials in his arms. Harry let Cedric into the shed and closed the door behind them.

"What's this all about then Harry? Couldn't wait until class is over to get a snog?" Cedric said with a smirk that made a large lump of something roughly the size of a Guinea Pig leap into his throat.

"Hah, ah, no. Well, that too, but no. The trial." Harry spluttered, his eyes frantically clawing around the tiny little shed, examining every centimeter of space, except that occupied by the unbelievably attractive Diggory boy.

"You mean for the Tournament? What about it? You want me to teach you anything? I mean, I don't know how we're supposed to do this at all, what with us competing aga-" Cedric started to say.

"No, no. I know what the first trial is." Harry said, relaxing a bit to see Cedric so stressed. Cedric blushed a bit at his ramble.

"Oh. Hah, sorry. But yeah, what is it?" Cedric said, brightening again. Harry paused, mulling over a thought that Harry was fairly sure he should be exceedingly embarrassed to even be thinking. But Harry did more than think.

"I-" Harry caught himself. But Harry wanted to say it, even if it was a bit awkward. Or forward. Or whatever you want to call it.

"Why don't you make me tell you?" Harry said, turning a deeper scarlet than the robes he wore while playing Quidditch, yet somehow keeping his voice steady and, he might add, sensual.

Cedric went bug eyed for a moment (in a good way?), but then sharply inhaled and stepped towards Harry, who was shaking a bit, with adrenaline and a huge reservoir of sexual energy charging through his blood like a stampede of ground bound Hippogriffs. Cedric gently grabbed Harry's forearm and took another step closer, bending to kiss Harry, gently but deeply.

Harry moaned a bit, quietly into Cedric's mouth. Cedric's hand went from Harry's forearm up to his shoulder, and his other hand went to Harry's hip. The pair separated briefly and scanned the other's bodies. Cedric's hand went up from Harry's hip, bringing some of his shirt with it until Cedric's hand was travelling underneath Harry's shirt, over Harry's abs and ribs and chest, over his nipples, which made Harry gasp into Cedric's mouth, which was now attached to Harry's own once again.

Harry arched his back and nudged Cedric's hand off of his shoulder, so that Cedric could send both of his very capable hands under Harry's shirt, rubbing and scanning and feeling every inch of Harry's abdomen and coming to a rest on Harry's nipples, eliciting a gasp and groan from the aforementioned mousy haired teen.

While Cedric hands were occupied, Cedric travelled Harry's jaw line with his mouth, sucking slightly and biting softly, until reaching Harry's throat, just above Harry's collar bone. Cedric sucked hard then, causing a huge gasp to tear out of Harry as he thrust his pelvis against Cedric's, the friction against the bulging erections in both of their pants made then want to tear the clothes off of the other, but Cedric wanted this to be just about Harry. After all, Cedric assumed, Harry was a virgin, and the last thing Cedric wanted was Harry's first time to be uncomfortable or unpleasant.

Cedric smiled against Harry's neck, where a hickey was already coming into view. Cedric's hand dropped out of Harry's shirt and gently rubbed against Harry's groin. Harry thrust against Cedric's waiting palm while Cedric worked on another hickey, this time under the shirt line on Harry's collarbone. Finally, Cedric decided that he had teased Harry enough and brought both of his hands to Harry's waistband, pulling at Harry's pants.

Harry sucked in air sharply and arched his back in excitement and trepidation. Cedric pulled harder and exposed Harry's legs and hips and all the glory and sexuality of Harry's throbbing cock. Cedric paused just to explore Harry's lower half. Harry's legs were trim and muscled without bulging with freakish mass, and his leg hair was short and light haired so that he appeared to be almost smooth shaven.

Harry's hips were slim and curvy, feminine, but somehow not emasculating or girly. Harry had an almost groomed looking happy trail that led to his thin haired pubic area, out of which, Harry's moderate sized cock stuck out at a ninety degree angle that might have been comical had Cedric not found it so incredibly sexy.

Cedric lifted Harry's shirt off and examined every inch of his torso as well, skinny, with lean muscle that left Cedric wanting to tear into Harry. But Cedric didn't. Instead, he lowered himself to his knees and took Harry's engorged cock into his hands, looking up to Harry, who was staring down at Cedric with huge bug eyes amplified by his spectacles. His mouth was open and he was breathing fast, waiting and nervous and excited and anxious and very very very aroused by the bronze haired boy bent down facing his dick.

Cedric smiled and started to play with Harry's erection with his tongue, working around it and putting his mouth over the head, only to take it off and lick some more. Harry was groaning and gyrating, writhing with pleasure, leaning against the shed's bare wooden walls.

Cedric took all of Harry's cock into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue, causing Harry to call out and thrust himself farther into Cedric's mouth, making Cedric choke a bit, but Cedric kept sucking, wanting Harry to go insane with pleasure, wanting to make Harry feel good. Maybe it was a bit creepy, Cedric wasn't attempting to deny that by any means, but Cedric just wanted Harry to feel good because of him.

Harry called out something unintelligible and came into Cedric's mouth. Cedric wasn't quite sure what to do, so he moved away from Harry, who was still shivering with pleasure, and swallowed. Cedric grimaced a bit at the way it felt, but he made sure that Harry didn't notice. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Cedric's cobalt grey eyes. Cedric smiled and kissed Harry.

"Dragons." Harry said after they broke their kiss. He was inches from Cedric. Cedric's eyes clearly showed the slideshow of emotions, confusion, understanding, surprise, fear, and then deep thought about what he could do. And then he looked back at Harry, his eyes worried now.

"But what about the other contestants? Isn't this kind of… Unfair?" Cedric said, looking awkward but determined to not be cheating. Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry. I followed Hagrid out to where the Dragons were and he had taken Madam Maxine there with him. On the way back I saw Karkaroff sneaking around. You were the only one who didn't know." Cedric looked relieved and kissed Harry again while the green eyed boy dressed himself sloppily. Cedric wanted to wait to leave Harry, but Harry told him they should leave separately so if anyone was watching, they wouldn't notice. Cedric kissed him one more time before he stumbled out of the shed and headed to his class, loosing twenty five points for his house for being late.

`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`

Harry had been trying to sneak to the common room or library until his next class when Madeye intercepted him.

"I know what happened with you and Cedric Harry." The gruff looking Auror said, looking at the various magical items around his desk while his bright blue glass eye bored into Harry. Harry tried to breathe but his lungs were pretty sure it would be less embarrassing for everyone involved if Harry were just to pass out or die from oxygen deprivation.

"It was good of you Harry, to tell him. Like a true champion, not winning by unfair advantage." Harry was confused. He nodded and waited for Madeye to say something else, anything else so Harry wouldn't be just standing there like a lack jawed moron. He got his wish.

"I'd bet that you don't really know what you can do against the likes of those dragons. All you'll need is to… play off your strengths. And maybe use a simple spell or two to… help the process along." Madeye said. Harry caught the hint and left, almost running out of the room cheering that Madeye hadnt seen everything.

~H~P~C~D~H~P~C~D~

**ARAFGH:LKNW W: VHWSN:GH"GHB"AB:VBGBVOPIUOQH CPIW:BG**

**I DID THE FIRST SMUT SCENE! Woot. Anyhow, hope you liked it, reviews make me feel better about the fact that people like Rick Santorum exist. (But not better about the fact that some people actually vote for him to be the leader of a country. Seriously? The guy thinks having a gay father is worse than having a father in prison. And this is what he has said directly, not to mention what he thinks. I don't advocate killing people, but I would be happier if he did not exist. Just saying. Wow. Long rant. Sorry.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked into the tent, immediately realizing that he is the last to arrive once again. Oh well. Cedric shared a secret smile with him which made Harry blush. The rest looked expectant and nervous and excited like anyone would if they were to face an unknown challenge with a huge prize and an even larger store of glory.

Ludo finally told them all what they already knew. The challenge was dragons. The contestants were to steal a golden egg from the dragons nest. Lovely game for children dontcha think? Anyways, Ludo came around with a bag and asked the four contestants to pick.

Fleur picked first, pulling out a moving miniature dragon! It looked like the baby dragon that Hagrid had shown Harry and the rest of the trio their first year, except fully formed, even with it being so miniscule. It didn't have any of the babyhood clumsiness.

"Ah, Fleur, the Welch Green. You'll go second." Fleur looked determined, but a little grossed out by the miraculous living figurine she held in her palm.

Krum chose second. He pulled out a fierce looking fellow that shot a big puff of fire and smoke as soon as it was out of the bag. Krum, as usual, didn't seem to have any discernible emotions.

"The Chinese Fireball. Fairly self explanatory name. You'll be going third." Krum nodded.

Cedric smiled grimly as he thrust his hand into the bag, and Harry couldn't help but wish Cedric wouldn't get the big scary looking dragon Harry had seen in the forest, which took so many people to knock unconscious. Even if that meant he had to face it himself. Harry got his wish.

"Swedish Short Snout, and you'll be facing your dragon first!" Ludo said, excited. Harry found himself wanting to punch him. Perhaps Ludo had forgotten, but people could die here. They were facing _dragons_ after all.

Harry's turn. Harry felt himself go numb as he realized that he had the mean looking one. The one who had just hatched. Overprotective nest mother. Overprotective DRAGON nest mother. Lovely. Harry picked out his figurine and jerked his hand back when the miniature dragon bit him, quite hard.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Fourth and last to face their dragon. And you'll be facing the Hungarian Horntail." Cedric was looking Harry's way. Harry was blanching. Cedric could tell what that meant. Cedric opened his mouth, and Harry fixed him with a glare so harsh that Cedric closed it with an audible snap. Harry was not going to let Cedric stand up for him and get himself in trouble. Harry wasn't totally sure of what he did, but Ludo took it as a nod and continued to chat until it was time for Cedric to face his dragon.  
>Harry had never really known he could be this scared. He had faced incredible evil and had seen things that no person should ever have to see, but right then, as he waited to see if Cedric, a boy Harry hadn't even known for very long, would be okay. After a bit of intent listening, Harry realized that it was over, and Cedric had lived. The gathered audience was going mad, and Harry assumed Cedric had done well. Of course he had done well. Harry started to relax, but only long enough to realize that soon he would be having to face his dragon. Fleur went out next, and Harry listened nervously to the crowd. Then Krum. Finally, it was Harry's turn.<p>

It didn't matter that Harry had a plan A, suggested by Moody. Yes, Harry knew what spell to use and what to do next. The question was, how was he going to do it and survive? The next moments seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for Harry. He remembered them like photographs. Flash! Stepping out and seeing the dragon. Flash! Summoning his broom. Flash! Flying around the castle. Flash! Capturing the egg. By the time it was over, Harry was in a dazed fog.

Harry walked, in that fog, around until a excited and sheepish Ron caught him. Ron apologized for being the git he was and told Harry that he was the fastest of all of them, and got the least damage too! Ron walked back to the Castle with Harry and Harry felt that everything was finally back to normal. Sort of.


End file.
